1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety retainers for electrical devices and pertains, more specifically, to a safety retainer for retaining an electrical device connected to an electrical receptacle against inadvertent disconnection from the electrical receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical receptacles usually include at least one, and usually more than one, electrical connector having a connector element with sockets for receiving complementary pins projecting from an electrical plug on the electrical device to be connected to the receptacle. A cover plate covers the receptacle and includes apertures through which the connector elements are accessed for connection to the electrical device. It has become accepted widely, in the installation of various low-voltage systems, such as intruder alarm systems, smoke and fire alarm systems, communications systems, and the like, to connect a small transformer directly to an available receptacle, usually found in a wall, and rely upon the electrical connection between the pins and the sockets to maintain the mechanical as well as the electrical connection between the transformer and the receptacle.
In many installations, a supplemental mechanical connection, often coupled to an existing screw which holds the cover plate in place, is employed to secure the transformer in place against inadvertent disconnection. Local building codes generally require that the integrity of the cover plate be maintained; hence, these supplemental mechanical connections should not disturb the integrity of the cover plate. While a wide variety of retention devices are available for securing electrical connectors and electrical devices in place when connected at an electrical receptacle, these available devices often are cumbersome, require somewhat complex installation procedures, and do not permit ready removal, should such removal become necessary for maintenance purposes. Those retention devices which are more simple in construction and use often do not maintain adequate and reliable securement.